Cooking with Akihito
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Akihito is a popular cook show host. There's a new restaurant opening soon and to find the chef for them, they are hosting a televized cooking challenge. Akihito is just a small time cook with a show, yet somehow he managed to capture the attention of the new restaurant's owner.
1. Prologue

"Welcome to Cooking with Akihito. I'm your host, Takaba Akihito." The blue eyed blond smiled so sweetly, charming all of his viewers.

"Today we will be making an American classic, mac and cheese. For this you will need macaroni. Now if you don't have any or just want something a little different, don't be afraid to try out different types of pasta. I have used bow ties and wheels before, so mix things up..."

Golden eyes watched with delight as the blue eyed blond bounced around the kitchen. Akihito's apron strings were tied into a perfect bow and rested just above his perfect, lush ass. The young man was very cute and funny. He was also very informative and even on the strict side.

"…I will personally show up at your home and spank you with my spatula." Akihito waved his spatula at the camera threateningly.

Lips pulled up into a dark smirk as blue eyed blond made his of bending the blond over black marble counters for a spanking of his own, filtered through a dark, dark mind.

The show ended and the tv clicked off. Dark smirk still in place, golden eyes flashed to the two men standing at attention by his side.

"I want him."


	2. Invitation

A big thanks to Nawel-chan and Smarthiz.

* * *

Thank you for joining me for this episode of Cooking with Akihito. Until we meet again. Itadakimasu." Akihito smiled brightly as he brought up his fork to his mouth. On either side of him, sat his two best friends. Kou and Takato.

"CUT!" The director yelled and the crew flocked into the kitchen. None of them could wait to try some of Akihito's delicious smelling Mac and cheese. Everyone on the crew, including the director loved Akihito's food and so Akihito always made sure to make enough for them. The crew were all good guys and Akihito was fond of them. Meals with them were always fun and lively.

"Hey did you hear about that new restaurant?" Asked one of the crew.

"You mean Dracaena? What about it?" Replied another.

"They're putting on a two month televized event in order to find a chef."

"Wow! That's cool! Hey Akihito! Dude, you should totally sign up for the show." Kou elbowed Akihito, a huge grin on his face.

"I'm not a chef. Just a mere cook."

"Who has his very own cooking show! Come on man, Kou is right!" Takato threw his arm around Akihito's shoulders.

Akihito stood, a deep frown on his face. "I. Am. Not. A. Chef."

Akihito stormed towards the changing area. After a quick shower and changing into his everyday clothing, he was out the door without another word to anyone.

* * *

❤RECIPES❤

* * *

A deep sigh left Akihito as he unlocked his apartment door. It was a long walk to his apartment from the upscale house the show filmed in. The director of the show was world famous and as such, had a very nice home. He had been very kind in lending it to Akihito for the show.

As he stepped inside, a shiver raced down his spine. He was sure that the apartment was colder than the weather outside. It was nothing new however. After all he hadn't had any heat for over a year and a half. Without removing his coat and shoes, Akihito made his way to his futon and huddled under the covers. It was going to be a cold night.

Akihito tried to sleep but his mind was racing with worry. His show, Cooking with Akihito was highly popular and had rather high ratings. However it didn't pay well. Nor was it going to last forever. The show's producers had made it clear, on more than one occasion, that he was easily replaceable. They didn't need him and Akihito was no fool. He could see the writing on the wall. Already, the producers were interviewing new hosts. They seemed quite taken with a man named Mitarai, who happened to be a real chef.

* * *

❤RECIPES❤

* * *

Loud knocking disturbed Akihito's restless sleep. Rubbing still tired eyes, Akihito climbed from his futon. Making sure to keep the heavy blankets tight around him. When he opened the door, he found a tall man with red brown hair and milk chocolate eyes set behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses. The man wore a neat, wrinkle free three piece suit and shiny black dress shoes. The man bowed respectively.

"Good morning, Takaba-san. My name is Kirishima Kei."

The man handed over a sleek black envelope engraved with his name in a silver script. A matching slip of black paper with silver script was inside.

* * *

Dear Takaba Akihito-san,

Sion Co. is proud to invite you to participate in the challenge for the position as Head Chef of Dracaena. You are to report at the rest isn't Dracaena's kitchen on January 21st 2016 at 6:30am sharp.

Sincerely yours,

Asami Ryuichi, Sion Co. President

* * *

"January 21st?"

"That would be today, sir."

"Oh."

Akihito just continued to stare dumbly up at the man before him. The man took a step forward and Akihito automatically stepped back. They continued on in this matter until Kirishima was fully inside the apartment.

"Sir, we should begin packing now or you won't have time."

Akihito nodded and began to grab whatever clothing he could find and stuffing it into plastic grocery bags. Kirishima helped, making sure that the obviously tired boy didn't miss anything. He went through the house triple checking even though there was no real need. The kitchen cupboards and refrigerator were completely bare. Kirishima's frown deepened when he realized there was no electricity, running water or heat in the apartment. How did the boy live here? Well at least that would be a few less bills that Sion would have to cover during the challenge.

* * *

❤RECIPES❤

* * *

The drive to Dracaena was quiet. Akihito's brain was in state to take in the fact that he was traveling in a beautiful white limo. Once inside the warmth of the vehicle, he was sound asleep. Kirishima had climbed into the back with the young man. He had paperwork to go over with him however when he saw Akihito asleep, he just smiled gently. The boy was sweet and nothing like the others participating in the competition. Just the few minutes he'd spent with the kid, had found him imprinted on Kirishima's heart. There was something about the kid, something that had pulled at his employer and best friend through a TV screen. Kirishima's gentle smile turned into a deep frown. The state of the kid's apartment bothered him. He decided to check into the Akihito's situation deeper than he had before. Also, he needed to have him seen by a doctor. Still frowning, Kirishima pulled his cell phone out and dialed Asami's personal physician.


	3. Pre Show pt1, Arrival

**This chapter is dedicated to Nawel-chan, Smarthiz and Heth-chan. You guys did so much work!**

* * *

 **Originally this was a far longer chapter but it would have been to overwhelming/boring to keep it at full length. So it has been split up into multiple chapters.**

* * *

Kirishima gently shook the young blond awake. Akihito's pretty blue eyes blinked open and a huge yawn stretched his jaw wide. Akihito straightened in his seat and liked out the limo's window. His eyes shot wide.

"Oh Kirishima-san! I am so sorry for falling asleep!"

"It is alright Takaba-san. I did not mind at all. It looked like that you needed it. Here before we go in, there are documents that I need you to sign."

Kirishima held out paper after paper. He made sure to explain all that the pages said in detail so the boy missed nothing and understood everything. This was something that he had not done for any of the others, but for this boy he would. There was just something about Takaba Akihito that tugged at his heartstrings and brought out his inner mother hen. Once all had been explained, Akihito signed the paper work.

Akihito stared at the giant blond who carried his belongings into the restaurant. The man was huge! Suoh Kazumi was his name. Suoh-san had been very polite and respectful to Akihito. Even kind. Akihito liked him instantly. Kirishima followed the big blond and Akihito followed the two of them. Akihito was shocked by the beauty that greeted him. Dracaena's back entrance opened into a hallway set with deep red stone flooring and dark wooden panels. The ceiling was a lighter shade of wood then the walls. Beautiful chandeliers with roses carved into them hung from the ceiling. For just the hallway leading in from the back, it was tasteful and more than one would expect.

The hall led to a large thick door made of solid oak. Suoh halted before the door and Kirishima pulled out a key that looked a tad old fashioned and made if brass. Kirishima turned to face Akihito.

"This door may look like solid oak but inside there is reinforced steel. This is to protect anyone inside from any who may have the desire to sneak in. Or anyone who have far less desirable ideas. It only needs to be unlocked from this side. From the inside, it opens without needing to be unlocked. This is in case of emergency."

Akihito nodded his understanding before following the two men into another hallway. This one was identical to the first. Kirishima pointed to the right where further down, were two doors. These were simple wooden swinging doors.

"Those doors lead into the kitchen."

Kirishima turned and led him down the hallway to a stairway. At the top of the stairs was a large room done up in shades of blue. One wall on the far side was taken up by a TV. Before the TV sat comfortable recliners and sofas. The other side had gaming systems and another TV. Straight ahead from the stairs was a kitchen / dining room. The kitchen was state of the art and the dining room was comfortable with enough room for thirty people. Off the dining room was a door that led to an outdoor patio. Off the kitchen was a hall that led to two large bedrooms and bathrooms. Suoh and Kirishima stopped before the second bedroom.

"This will be your room. All the other contestants have arrived and chosen their sleeping quarters. Suoh will lead you to the last bed left unclaimed." Kirishima told him.

Akihito followed the large blond to his bed. It sat between two others. Suoh bowed and left him to his unpacking. Which didn't take long since the nightstand, dresser and under the bed storage meant for his use, were all taken up by someone else's stuff. Confused, Akihito checked the other beds. Sure enough, all were taken. Sighing, Akihito shoved his few bags in-between his bed and the nightstand.

Akihito changed into a nicer set of clothing. Done, he met Kirishima in the hall. Kirishima led him back down to the hallway that led to the living quarters and the kitchen. From the hallway they entered the kitchen then the seating area for customers. Once outside, Akihito took in the new restaurant, Dracaena. The restaurant was built out of dark stone. It was beautiful and took the young blond's breath away. On top of the restaurant, sat elegant red letters: DRACAENA. Akihito took the only empty seat among the contestants beneath a blue tent. A large TV showed the huge crowed that had gathered at the restaurant for the premiere of Kitchen Heat.

The cameras moved from the crowed to settle on three beautiful women. "Hello and welcome!" The three women choruses together.

"Good morning, I am Smarthiz-chan."

"Thank you for joining us, I am Nawel-chan!"

"It is so wonderful to be here on this magical day, I am Heth-chan."


	4. Pre Show pt2, The Men Behind It All

**Summary:** **The Pre Show is on! Welcome the ones behind Kitchen Heat!** **Kirishima-san! Suoh-san! Kuroda-san! And of course!… Asami-sama!**

* * *

 **AN: Yes these chapters are short. Its not because I'm against long chapters, its to break everything in these chapters down. With Akihito's arrival, the interviews, the introductions. Its just too much. Maybe even boring or overwhelming.**

* * *

Nawel-chan grinned beautifully as she waved a hand out towards the crowd. "As you can see, Asami-sama's new show, Kitchen Heat gas stirred up the greater part of Japan. The event has gathered quite the crowd outside Asami-sama's new restaurant; Dracaena."

"Everyone here is so excited, that not even 20°F, -6°C weather can hold them back from being here." Heth-chan smiled cutely. "It sure didn't stop me!"

"There is only one hour to go before Kitchen Heat begins." Smarthiz-chan took over the announcement. " Kitchen Heat will take place over the next six weeks. Two of the fourteen contestants will be eliminated at the end of the week on Saturday. The show will contain everything from a simple test of a person's integrity and honesty, to intense competitions that require strength and endurance. Even the contestants' smarts will be tested. Asami-sama has left nothing unchecked."

"Since we only have an hour, let's get this show on the road! We will be right back after this word from Kitchen Heat's sponsors." Heath-chan informed the viewers."

* * *

❤ Cooking with Akihito ❤

* * *

Akihito grinned as he watched the three women on the screen. They were quite something. He would like the chance to get to know them as they seemed like they would be a blast to hang with. He'd bet all that he had, though it wasn't much, on it.

Akihito was startled out of his thoughts when he felt something soft settling around him. He looked away from the TV to see Kirishima standing just behind him. The older man smiled kindly before returning to his own tent. Smiling, Akihito snuggled into the blanket. He hasn't realized just how cold he was until then.

Somewhere inside the tent Kirishima had disappeared into, golden eyes watched a monitor. The monitor's screen showed the inside of the contestants' tent. A hand reached out and pressed a button. The monitor zoomed in on a beautiful blond. A smile filtered across a dark face. It seems that he was not the only one captured by the blond. His men were too. All the better then. A finger traced a soft cheek of the blond's face.

* * *

❤ Kitchen Heat ❤

* * *

"Welcome back!" Nawel-chan and Heth-chan chorused together.

"All right everyone, it is time to meet the men behind Kitchen Heat. First we have Kuroda Shinji. Kuroda-san is thirty years of age and has been working in the cooking industry for the last ten years. Five years ago, he became the head chef of Asami-sama's second restaurant, Fixer. Kuroda-san will be one of two chefs who will be heading the two teams on Kitchen Heat. So please give a warm welcome to Kuroda Shinji!" Heth-chan smiled brightly as the crowd cheered loudly.

A man of just slightly above average height stepped from a white tent. He had light brown hair and gray eyes. He wore thin rimmed glasses and a pristine white chef's uniform with red trimming. He had a stiff posture and a stern look upon his face. He bowed deeply and respectfully to the three women before taking the offered chair.

"Tell us Kuroda-san, as someone who has worked for Asami-sama for five years, do you believe that any of these fourteen contestants have what it takes to become the head chef of Dracaena?" Heth-chan gave her best smile to the overly stiff man.

"As I have not yet met the contestants, I can not be fully sure. However, I have viewed their applications for Kitchen Heat and Dracaena. I must say I am disappointed."

"Um… alright. Thank you Kuroda-san!" Heth-chan smiled.

"Alright! Next we have Suoh Kazumi. Suoh-san is thirty six and has been a chef for over twenty years! Suoh-san is a cooking prodigy. He has spent the last ten years as the head chef of Asami-sama's very first restaurant, Sion. Please welcome Suoh Kazumi everyone!" The smile on Nawel-chan's lips was nothing less than mischievous.

A tall man, standing at least six foot eight, stepped from the white tent. He had short cropped blond hair and rugged features. His eyes were a sapphire blue. He wore a simple black chef's uniform that hugged his large muscles like a possessive lover. He bowed low and greeted the three women individually, with a big warm smile. Nawel-chan began to fan herself. Suoh Kazumi was such a stud muffin!

"Sooo…" Nawel-chan began. "Seme or uke?"

Suoh smiled. "Seme."

"You seeing anyone?"

"Yes. I am in a fully committed relationship with my one true love."

"Do you think that they way you make food for tour lover is like the way you make love to them?"

"Yes. You always putt your all into the food you cook as a chef. But when you cook for your lover, you cook with your heart and soul. With all you love. Making love is just like that."

"So, you bite. You suck. You lick. And you devour. Isn't eating food just like sex?"

"Alright! That's enough out of you!" Heth-chan shouted while Smarthiz-chan covered Nawel-chan's mouth with a hand.

Heth-chan and Smarthiz-chan sent death glares at the now silenced woman. All the while trying to hold back their laughter.

* * *

❤ Cooking with Akihito ❤

* * *

"Welcome back! Next up on our list is Kirishima Kei! Kirishima-san is thirty two. Has degrees in business and finance as well as physiology. He is currently Asami-sama's personal assistant and is the vice president of Asami Corporation. Kirishima-san will be hosting Kitchen Heat. Please give a warm welcome for Kitchen Heat's host, Kirishima Kei!"

Heth-chan voice rang out with the enthusiasm of a fojoshi fangirling over two beautiful men kissing like they were about to eat each other.

* * *

~ Kitchen Heat ~

* * *

"Welcome Kirishima-san!"

Akihito smiled at the way Heth-chan's voice nearly cooed with delight. Seemed she had a bit of a crush on the bespectacled man. Not that he could blame her. Kirishima was very handsome indeed, and with a kind soul. His smile grew as he watched the man take a seat next to Suoh. For a brief moment, Suoh's hand rested upon Kirishima's, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was subtle, but Akihito caught it.

"Tell us Kirishima-san, do you have any favorites yet?"

"Oh my dear, sweet Heth-chan. The show hasn't even begun yet, so how could I?"

"So no unfavorables either than."

"Ah, there are a few whom have caught my eye already. Though the show itself has yet to began, the tests already have. A few of the contestants have already failed. Much to our disappointment."

"Now ladies and gentlemen! It is time to meet the man of the hour! Asami Ryuichi!" Nawel-chan's voice was nearly a shout in her excitement. The crowd roared, eager to see the most famous, handsome, richest and most wanted man in all of Japan.

A tall man of six foot four stepped from the white tent. He had soft raven hair slicked back from his face. Though a few of the strands slid forward to make a heart stopping sight. He had broad shoulders that made one want to rest all their worries on. A black Armani suit with a crisp white shirt and red tie accented a body fit for a god. Golden eyes flashed toward the camera.

Akihito felt his breath catch in his throat. He was the most gorgeous man Akihito ever did see. A shudder rocked his body and he sucked in a deep breath. Akihito tried to close his eyes, but all he could see was the man laying over him. His naked body pressed tightly to his own. Their voices and breaths mingling together. Scratches marring that strong back as Akihito held on for the ride of his life.

Asami bowed deeply to the three beautiful women. He greeted each by name and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of their hands. Just like a prince. The three women sighed in pleasure. A pleasure filled smirk filtered across Asami's lips as he took his seat next to his men.

Nawel-chan swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. Her eyes wondered up and down Asami's sexy body. They stopped at the juncture of his thighs. God he was huge! Nawel-chan squirmed in her seat. She felt no shame, why should she? Just look at him! Besides, Smarthiz-chan and Heth-chan were squirming too.

"Asami-sama, you are a man of very fine taste," Nawel-chan licked her lips. "Do you believe that your experience at _'fine dining''_ will help you judge this competition?"

Asami smirked. "Of course."

"What is your relationship like with food in your personal life? Ever use it during sex?"

"I appreciate fine foods. I will even eat something that others deem to mundane or low class if it is done to the best of ones abilities. As to your other question, care to find out for yourself?" One dark brow raised high upon his brow. A deep chuckle left him at Nawel-chan's tomato red blush.

"Tell us Asami, do you have a thing for cocks? Sorry! Cooks! I meant cooks!"

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN: A big thank you to Heth-chan. Nawel and Smarthiz!**


	5. Pre Show pt3, Interviewing the Contesta

**Summary: Time is growing close to the anticipated hour. It is time to meet the contestants.**

* * *

 **Notes: As Yoh, Sakazaki and Mitarai only ever seem to appear in the manga with one name, I have assumed that these are their last names. As such I have chosen to give thenpm first names.**

 **I have chosen to make Tao: LiuTao, and Fei's biological son.**

 **I believe the first name I have given Onoda is the one that appears somewhere in the manga. I'm not sure where. I may have gotten it off a character info site. Again, I'm not sure.**

* * *

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it is nearing that time we have all been waiting for! Just a mere half hour to go!" Smarthiz-chan smiled into the camera, unknowingly capturing the hearts of men around the world. "Now it is time for us to meet the lucky contestants!

"Aokiu Mayu,

"Arbatov Mikhail,

"Liu Feilong,

"Liu Yantsui,

"Momohara AI,

"Yoh An."

Nawel-chan smiled kindly as she took over the narrative.

"Arbatov Yuri,

"Azumi Ryouko,

"Mitarai Vilhjálmur,

"Onoda Mitsugo.

Heth-chan picked up from there.

"Liu Tao,

"Sakazaki Min,

"Sudou Shuu,

"And a cutie by the name of…

"TAKABA AKIHITO!"

Fourteen men and women entered onto the small stage as their names were called. Sitting in the seats with their names written in an elegant hand. Akihito couldn't help but blush as he took his place next to _the_ Asami Ryuichi. The older man smiled down at him, causing his blush to deepen.

* * *

~ Cooking with Akihito ~

* * *

Nawel-chan smiled kindly. "Hello Onoda Mitsugo-san. Congratulations on becoming a Kitchen Heat contestant. Please tell us, what made you want to become a chef?"

On do a was a gruffy man that looked as if he cared little in the way of his looks. His mannerisms and speech showed that he was not one who respected others very much.

"Well Nawel, I became a chef because my father wanted me to. He was a prime chef and was famous thought Japan. He was the best. Now I'm the best."

(Nawel-chan swears in French here). Nawel-chan clears her throat. "Um thank you for that Onoda-san. By the way it's Nawel- _sama_."

Chuckles pervaded the air as the crowd and the other contestants laughed. Asami smirked, enjoying this Nawel-chan woman. A woman after his own heart. Onoda sat back in his seat, thoroughly put in his place.

Still smiling, Smarthiz-chan turned her attention to Yoh. "Hello Yoh An-san. I'm so glad you could join us today. Tell us, what inspires you to cook?"

"My heart. There is someone that I care for very deeply, and it is for them that I cook."

"Oh, that is so vary sweet! I wish I had someone like you! Alright now. Hello Liu Feilong-san. I have to ask, you are the greatest chef in all of Hong Kong, why are you here?"

"It is simple my dear Smarthiz-chan. I aim to make Japan mine the same way Hong Kong is mine."

The camera focused in on Heth-chan as she prepared to question the next contestant. "Sakazaki Min-san, aren't you the madam of a host club?"

"Who told you that?!" Sakazaki straightened in his seat, fear written on his face.

Heth-chan sat back in her seat. A smug smile on her face.

"Good morning, Momohara Ai-san."

"Gods morning to you too Smarthiz-chan! As well as you two, Nawel-chan and Heth-chan."

"Momohara-san, what do wish to obtain from this competition, beside the obvious of course?"

"Well, like anyone else here, I would very much like to win. Barring that however, I think I mostly want to strengthen myself and learn new things. One can never stop learning."

"Well said Momo—"

"Please call me Ai-chan. Sorry for interrupting you."

"It is alright Ai-chan. What you said about never stop learning is so true, Ai-chan."

* * *

Cooking with Akihito Cooking with Akihito Cooking with Akihito

* * *

"Tell us Sudou-san, do you think that you will be the one to win th—"

"Of course! Heth, I can call you Heth yes? Good. Of course I'll be the one to win! There is no one here more qualified to do so. Nor is there anyone as beautiful as me!"

Sudou's eyes shift to Asami. Asami bites back a sigh at the puppy dog adoration and lust burning in Sudou's eyes. The former model turned armature cook was so fucking desperate for a single moment of his time. It was sickening. Asami shifted in his seat and turned from his view of the game blond.

Across from Asami sat Heth-chan. Murder in her eyes. 'How dare he call me Heth without my permission!' And he thinks he'll win? With that attitude? I don't think so.'

Smarthiz-chan eyed the next contestant. Suspicious. "Aokiu-san, are you truly interested in _working for_ Asami-sama?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"I ask because you have yet to remove your eyes from his person. You have been eyeing him this entire time as if he was the last slab of beef left on this planet and you are a starving woman."

"Well I never!"

Smarthiz-chan smirked at the woman's outrage. So genuine and so righteous. Yet not deserved. What Smarthiz-chan had said was true after all.

"Hmm… Arbatov Yuri. Why are you here?" Nawel-chan tilted her head to one side. Curious. The man looked nothing like a chef. He didn't even seem to be happy about being here. The man known as Arbatov Yuri simply glared at her in answer.

"Mitarai Vilhjálmur, I heard from a little birdie that you are seeking to take over a very popular show called; Cooking with Akihito. Is this true?"

"I'm sorry to say that your birdie is a little miss informed. I'm not seeking to take over anything. I've already signed the papers to do so. Just last week. Starting today, the show known as Cooking with Akihito will no longer air. In its place will be a show called In Mitarrai's Kitchen. Starring me! It begins airing just after this one ends."

"Then why are you here?"

"To advertise of course!"

Heth-chan and Smarthiz-chan had to restrain Nawel-chan from leaping over the desk and stabbing Mitarai with the pen in her hand.

Heth-chan smiled gently at the next contestant. He was just so cute! She wanted to eat him right up. If not for the possessive hand on his thigh, hidden just out of sight of the cameras and other contestants, she would. Seriously, Takaba Akihito was just a juicy little thing.

"Good morning Takaba-san!*

"Good morning Heth-chan-san." He smiled shyly.

"Tell us Takaba-san, what inspired you to be a chef?"

"Please, call me Akihito. It was my two best friends that inspired me to be a chef. They always love my cooking and encourage me. When I cook, I I always think of them."

"Are you dating anyone Akihito?"

Akihito blushed and quickly shook his head no. A chuckle and a mumbled 'cute' came from beside him. Akihito turned to see Asami smiling down at him.

"Liu Yanstui, you are the elder brother of Liu Feilong. You own many five star restaurants throughout Hong Kong and China. Tell us, are you here to start your own restaurants in Japan by competing on Asami-sama's show?"

"Rest assured Smarthiz-chan, I have no such intentions. I'm here solely to prove that I am far superior to my younger brother, Fei-kun."

"Azumi-san, tell us about your cooking style."

"Hmpf. And why should I tell one such as you, little miss Nawel? Nawel? What is that? A reindeer?"

Heth-chan smiled at the youngest member of the contestants. Liu Tao. "What is the reason for your cooking?"

"My father. As you know, Liu Feilong is a name well known in Hong Kong. I wish to follow in his foot steps."

"Arbatov Mikhail, why are _you_ here?"

"Feisty as always my little Smarthiz-chan. It is because of you my dear. I heard that you had run off to Japan a and my heart was broken. When I learned of this show, I thought, 'this is my chance.' So here I am and here you are. We are finally reunited after all these days apart."

Mikhail stood from his seat, stepped across the set and scooped Smarthiz-chan into his arms. "Come my beautiful wife. We have many lost nights to make up for. Asami-san, I'm sorry to say you have just lost a competitor for your show."

"It is alright my friend. Your wife is more important. Please enjoy you next few days here in Japan at my hotel in Osaka."

"Thank you my friend."

* * *

 **Notes: Thank you to Nawel, Smarthiz and my Heathy bar!**


	6. Pre Show pt4, Countdown

Thirteen contestants stood in front of the beautiful hand carve oak doors. Anticipation filled them as the clock above their heads counted down the time. Five minutes. Four minutes. Three minutes. Two minutes. One minute.

Voices chorused together.

"TEN,

"NINE,

"EIGHT,

"SEVEN,

"SIX,

"FIVE,

"FOUR,

"THREE,

"TWO,

"ONE!"

Screams and shouts could be heard for miles as the doors to Dracaena opened. The contestants rushed inside. Tvs everywhere were tuned in as exited viewers began to discuss the competitors. Kitchen Heat had begun.


	7. Day One, The Beginning

Akihito stared in awe at the sight before him. He hadn't taken the time to really take in the interior of Dracaena before, as he had been far too busy trying to keep up with Kirishima. Never before had he'd seen such a sight. The walls were a light shade of gray and the carpeting was a deep shade of deep sapphire blue. The tables all gleamed shinny and clean beneath chandeliers. Plants could be found here and there. The over all effect was classy and upscale while still being comfortable and cozy.

The other contestants had all seemed to shrug off the sight of Dracaena's decode as if they had expected nothing less. To him, it was all new and amazing. Akihito had never been to an upscale, five star restaurant before. The closest he'd ever come was when he and his two friends went out to family dinners. A hand settled down on Akihito's shoulder. He turned to see the giant Suoh behind him, Kirishima by his side. They both gave him a smile before heading down the stairs into the dining area of Dracaena.

Kirishima clapped his hands together, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Alright everyone, as of the moment the doors to Dracaena opened, the competition has begun. There will be twenty four surveillance of you and everything happening. Everything that happens here will be aired live directly on to Kitchen Heat's website. Regular episodes will also air every night until the competition ends. This episode, the very first will be the only one to air during the morning hours. Today is completely live so please, behave in a proper manner.

"Now, you all will be separated into two groups. Both groups will compete against each other. At the end of every week, that is seven days, one group will be face an elimination round. This means one person will be voted out by your team leader. The vote will be based on one's ability to handle working in the kitchen as well as their ability to follow the rules that have been set up for your time here.

"Know this, your team leaders will be watching your every move. While in the kitchen and outside the kitchen. They will not stay in the living quarters with you but they do have access to the camera feeds.

"Now it is time for the teams to be picked."

Kuroda and Suoh, the team leaders, stepped forward and placed a hand into a glass jar. Each drawing names.

* * *

 **Kuroda Shinji's team:**

1\. Yoh An

2\. Sakazaki Min

3\. Aokiu Mayu

4\. Momhara Ai

5\. Mitarai Vilhjálmur

6\. Onoda Mitsugo

 **Suoh Kazumi's team:**

1\. Liu Yantsui

2\. Liu Tao

3\. Liu Feilong

4\. Sudou Shuu

5\. Azumi Ryouko

6\. Arbatov Yuri

7\. Takaba Akihito

* * *

"Now it is time for the first competition. This is an individual challenge so the reward will be handed to only those who complete the challenge in the time allowed. All others will face a punishment.

"All of you are to head upstairs and get ready for the day. You have two hours. Please make sure to grab your uniforms from your team leaders."

Asami shook his head as he watched the competitors. Quite a few of them had not bothered to wait for Kirishima to finish speaking. Rushing up to the living quarters to get ready. Forgetting their uniforms as they were gone before he even mentioned them. Those who remained were a surprising few.

* * *

Shouting could be heard as the competitors fought over who would use the bathrooms first. Akihito jumped as he saw one girl slap another. The slap was so hard that Akihito could hear it over the arguing. Backing away, Akihito silently made his way back inside his room. He began to remove his clothing when he noticed something odd just beyond the bed next his. Curious, he investigated it.

Upon inspection, the odd object turned out go be hidden door. Opening it, he found a secret bathroom. Happy, Akihito grabbed up his things and headed inside.

Akihito was quick though he had wished to linger in the shower. The warm water that had cascaded down on him had felt soo good. Ready, Akihito carefully made his way down to the restaurant. He couldn't believe that the fighting was still going on. When he arrived at his destination, he couldn't help but once again stare in wonder. Taken in by the beauty of it all, he began to explore.

A throat clearing behind him jumping in shock. Spinning around, he was greeted by the sight of Asami Ryuichi. Akihito's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what? Have you done something wrong?"

Akihito shook his head no.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for. You were told to be back down here within two hours." Asami looked down at his watch. "There is still another hour and twenty minutes left. You are today's winner." Asami held out an arm, gesturing to the restaurant. "Would you'll like a tour?"

Smiling, Akihito nodded. "Yes!"

Asami Ryuichi turned out to be a wonderful tour guide. He was surprisingly witty and funny. He was full of information and was free with anything regarding him and his business. Akihito learned all about Dracaena, Fixer and Sion as well as hotels, hospitals, schools and so much more. He answered all of Akihito's questions, no matter how dumb they were.

Page break

Tour over, Asami escorted Akihito over to a large table set with a black table cloth. "Asam—"

"Please, call me Ryuichi."

"R-R-R…" Akihito blushed redder than a tomato.

Asami chuckled at the cute expression on his boys face. "So cute." He murmured before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Akihito's lips.

Akihito's blush deepened and one hand lifted to press against his lips. That was his first kiss! And from such a gorgeous man too!

"Tell me about yourself Akihito. What's your family like?"

"Umm… I don't know. My mother, father and elder sister all died in a car crash when I was six months old. I was the sole survivor."

"I'm so sorry for tour loss."

"Thank you."

"Were you raised by an aunt or uncle? Grandmother?"

Akihito shook his head no. "I'm the only one left in my family. Both my parents were only children, as were their parents and grandparents. The authorities could even find a distant cousin. So I was sent to an orphanage. Were I loved until I turned sixteen. After that I got a job and was living on my own."

"Sounds rough."

Akihito shrugged one shoulder. "It wasn't so bad. I met my friends Kou and Takato when we were twelve. They grew up in the orphanage too. They are lucky though and got adopted by an elderly couple. Those two are always there for me."

"I'm glad."

"So, Ryu…" Akihito blushed bright red again. "Ichi, what about you? Got family?"

"Yes, fortunately I do. Both my parents are alive. Retired and living it up in Las Vegas Nevada in the USA. I have five older siblings. I'm the youngest of six. Three boys, three girls. I was married some years back but we divorced when I caught her cheating."

"Cheating?! On you?! What are you bad in bed?! I mean look at you! Your sexy! Have a butt load of money! Your funny and smart!"

Asami laughed. "No it wasn't that. Seems she preferred younger men. I was too old."

"What?! You are what…. Um how old are you?"

"Thirty five."

"See you ain't old!" Akihito sat back in his chair with a 'hmf'. "So did you have any kids?"

"Yes a daughter. She just turned eighteen."

"Eighteen? You would have only been seventeen!"

"I had her before I married. She has her mother's last name but I raised her for the most part."

"Hello you two!" Momohara Ai sat down next to Asami pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so happy to meet you Takaba-san!"

"Please, Akihito is fine."

"Oh! Yay!" Ai clapped her hands. "Then you must call me Ai! I have to say, I'm so glad that you are here! My father has done nothing but talk about you for like, the last two years! We are both huge fans of your show!"

"T-t-thank you. Your father?"

"Yes! Oh you silly old man! Have you not told him? You see Akihito, this old man here is my father! I am Momohara Ai, daughter of Asami Ryuichi."

"Cool! But may I ask why you are here then?"

"Simple, I wish to be the head chef of Dracaena but I refuse to simply accept the position just because daddy here offered it. I want it only if I earn it! So make sure to give me all you got Akihito. No going easy on me!"

"You are a very strong woman Ai."

"Thank you! I guess my daddy did something right when he raised me."

Asami shook his head as the two blonds laughed. Shortly after that, the three were joined by the going Liu Tao. He was cute and sweet, making instant friends with Ai and Akihito.

As time passed, more of the contestants filtered in. It took the whole two hours before almost everyone had returned. Sudou Shuu was the last to arrive, after making everyone wait an additional hour for his arrival.

"Well I have to say what a disappointment the results for this challenge was. First, the majority of you did not wait around for all of the instructions to be spoken. This has resulted in you not returning in proper dress code. Those if you who are not wearing your chef's uniform will receive an additional punishment for this. Now, only three of you returned within the proper time. As such, you will now receive your reward."

Kuroda and Suoh stepped forward and handed Akihito, Tao and Ai each a leather case. Inside were the most beautiful knives Akihito had ever seen. Hand carved wooden handles. Designed for a no slip, comfortable grip. There blades were strong and deadly sharp. Akihito would bet, that they would be extremely difficult to break.

"Oh my! They're Sion Core Knives!"

Hot breath heated his neck. Akihito turned to see Sudou standing next to him. The look in his eyes made Akihito shiver with fear. He looked as if he wanted to rip the knives out of Akihito's hands and stab him with them.

"Your so lucky Akihito." Sudou's voice was like ripped silk.

"As further reward, you three will be attending Paradise Isle."

Shocked gasps filled the restaurant. Paradise Isle was the most exclusive club in all of Tokyo. It took some people years to get inside. Being able to go there didn't really surprise Akihito. During his tour with Asami, he learned that the man was the owner of the exclusive club. He kept it quiet as to keep people from bugging him with request to get into the club.

* * *

Grumbles were heard as those on punishment were made to clean the horse stalls down at the local track. Laughter rang out as viewers watched the pompous Sudou Shuu slipped and fell face first into horse poo.

Ai, Tao and Akihito dressed in their finest clothing, that meant a suit, dress shoes, shirt and tie bought by Kirishima for him.

Paradise Isle was all it was said to be and oh so much more. They dined on delicious food. Drank expensive alcohol, which meant that Ai, Tao and Asami, whom was accompanying them, learned that Akihito was a light weight. Somehow, Tao, Ai, and Akihito managed to talk Asami into taking them to see the most violent, gruesome, bloody horror movie ever.

* * *

Their return to Dracaena was met with silence and barely hidden jealousy. Azumi Ryoku, Sudou Shuu and Aokiu Mayu were the only ones to be right out hostile to the winners.


End file.
